Two is Better than One
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: After their DNA was stolen by the Kraang, the turtles were in for a big surprise. Or, really, two big surprises...
1. Surprise

**Another old fic I'm uploading now. This was based off of a picture I saw of a two-headed turtle, and also some fan art someone made of what a mutant two-headed turtle would look like.** **Unfortunately, I don't remember the artist, but if any of y'all know, let me know!**

 **I don't own anything except for the OC. Enjoy.**

* * *

For once, the turtles were silent. The ghastly scene before them was enough to horrify even their 'Fearless Leader' among them for months to come. It was a destroyed lab, with every square inch covered in trash - upturned tables, broken cages, scraps of metal littered everywhere.

"Leo?" Three heads swiveled around to look at their youngest brother, whose blue eyes were wide with sorrow. "Why would anyone do this?"

"The Kraang," Raph spat, completely drowning out whatever Leo had opened his mouth to say.

"They don't have boundaries," Leo said, casting a wary look at Raph, who looked like steam should be billowing out of his ears.

"Or morals," Donnie scoffed, using the end of his Bo staff to prod at a misshapen cage lying at his feet.

Raph sneered in agreement. "They're aliens - what do you expect?" He kicked the cage across the lab, ignoring the winces from the others as it crumpled further against the wall.

Mikey gulped, nudging a piece of shell-knows-what with his toe. "Don't we need to sort through this?"

Leo and Donnie exchanged a look. "Yeah," Leo said, and Donnie screwed up his beak in a scowl. "Who knows what we'll find?"

"They still have our DNA," Donnie said unhappily. "We can at least see what research they've attempted to do with it." He gulped, "Or what they plan to do in the future."

Raph grimaced, his scowl matching Donnie's line per line. "Here goes nothing." He narrowed his eyes and took a brave step forward, avoiding the scattered piles of destroyed cages and experiments. Leo sighed and followed after his brother, Donnie and Mikey right on their heels. Leo took a moment to look back at Mikey; his little brother was uncharacteristically quiet, mouth drooped down, but he was looking in each pile diligently for anything Donnie might deem important.

Raph stiffened in front of him and slowly bent over, and he turned and looked over his shoulder to give Leo a pointed look towards their little brothers.

"Mikey," Leo said slowly, not quite knowing what Raph found and how bad it was. Mikey looked up, puzzled, to meet his gaze. "Why don't you go keep watch outside? In case the Kraang come back to finish what they started."

Mikey frowned and protested. "But I wanna help!"

Donnie was having a silent conversation with Raph over his shoulder, and he turned to peer down at Mikey. "I think Leo's right. We need someone to stay on guard. I'll switch out with you in a few minutes."

Mikey scowled and dropped the busted table he'd been looking under. He straightened up and dusted off his knees, turning and walking out into the hallway, mumbling under his breath all the way. As soon as he was gone, Raph grunted in thanks, and Donnie pushed past Leo to get closer to him.

"What is it?" Donnie asked, and Leo stood on his tiptoes to peer over with bated breath.

Raph's shoulders slumped, but he straightened up to show the limp body of a baby turtle cupped in his hands. He half turned away and lifted up a bent cage, revealing three more little bodies of ordinary, pet-shop turtles. Leo looked away, bile rising in his throat at the sight, and he stepped around to move on to another pile. Raph looked up to Donnie, green eyes laced with horror. "What were they trying to do?"

Donnie sucked in a breath, the horror mirrored in his eyes. "They were trying to recreate us," he said monotonously, watching as Raph laid the little turtle next to its brothers. "They wanted their own ninja turtles."

"Guys," Leo said quietly, interrupting. He turned, cradling something child-sized in his arms.

It was a little girl.

Donnie laughed, but it was bitter and hollow. "And it looks like they did a pretty good job."

"I'm glad Mikey isn't here to see this," Leo murmured, still looking down at the girl.

"They're going to pay." Raph crushed the demolished cage with his bare hands. "I'm going to make every last one of them pay." Although neither of his brothers replied, he knew that the statement was unanimous.

Yes, the Kraang were going to pay.

Slowly, Leo, Raph, and Donnie went through the lab. Uprighting tables and desks, tossing aside the broken cages, setting aside any more turtles they found, some mutant, some not. It was a painstakingly slow process that no one wanted to do. Absently, Leo knew that Splinter must have been getting worried, but honor kept him tethered to the task.

It was nearing dawn by the time they finished their job. Finished - except for one remaining corner.

Donnie left his older brothers to finish up while he went to check on Mikey. Leo wiped the mingled sweat and tears off of his forehead, straightening up and watching Raph. Raph had been the only one not to cry, but exhaustion was written clearly in every line on his face. He worked diligently with a stony expression; only the look in his eyes betrayed him.

"You ready?" Raph said, jerking him out of his examination with a raised eye ridge. He motioned to a tipped table with one hand.

Leo nodded, taking a deep breath. He walked over to the other side of the table and gripped the rim. "One, two, three." He and Raph heaved the table up and over, grunting in exertion.

Raph groaned as it revealed a huge tangled mess of cages that had been hidden underneath. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" he snapped, and with a sudden burst of anger, he lashed out and kicked the pile. "Ow!"

Two startled squeaks came from the pile, and he and Leo exchanged shocked, wide-eyed looks.

"Was that-?"

"... Yup."

"Should we-?"

"... Yup."

Leo gently pried the first few mangled scraps off of the top of the pile and threw them to the side. He distantly heard them hit the wall, but honestly, messing up their organization system was the last thing he was worried about.

Raph tossed two more cages aside, eyeing the pile as if it had teeth. Leo shifted aside more scraps, and the boys could start glimpsing snatches of brown and green.

"Raph," Leo breathed.

Hesitantly, Raph stretched out his hand to the snatch of brown and tapped it. The pile shuddered once, and another cage slid to the ground. Leo could see the faint outline of a turtle shell.

"It's alive!" Leo exclaimed, and Raph shot him an 'are you stupid?' look, but his eyes were just as wide as Leo's. "Don't worry; we're going to get you out of there!" The figure didn't move again, and the boys exchanged nervous looks. "Come on, we gotta hurry." He started pushing aside cages again, and Raph was instantly kneeling by his side, joining him.

"There's two of them!" Raph looked up in surprise.

"What?" Leo said, frowning. He paused briefly to shoot an incredulous look at his brother. "No, there's only one. See, one shell."

"Then why are there four feet?" Raph was determined to prove that he was right, and he gestured towards the bottom of the pile, brushing off another cage. "Count 'em; there's four."

Leo searched the pile and pulled on a limb. "See, it's - WOAH!"

Raph sucked in a strangled breath. "What the _shell_ is that?"

* * *

 **This is a multi-chapter fic. R &R! **


	2. Twins?

**I've posted several other new fics besides this one in the last few weeks if you're interested in checking them out. Enjoy, and R &R! (Read and Review for the Guest who asked in a comment!)**

* * *

Donnie sat next to Mikey, who was currently fast asleep against the wall, head fallen back and snoring loudly. He rolled his eyes and slid down next to him, wincing and rolling his eyes.

 _So much for staying on guard,_ he thought fondly, and he let Mikey slump against his shoulder. There he sat, lost in thought, until a shrill squeak echoed the room behind him. Donnie blinked and jerked his head back, wrinkling his beak in frustration. "RAPH?" He jumped up immediately and bolted, leaving a very startled and now wide awake Michelangelo sitting alone.

"Wha-?" Mikey said, blearily rubbing his eyes.

Donnie wasted no time in skidding to a stop in front of Leo and Raph, and his eyes bulged out for a moment, staring at the figures in Leo's arms. "Is that...?" _Whoa,_ Donnie thought, eyes still wide and roving with obvious curiosity. _Two tails, two arms, four legs, one shell, TWO heads?_

At Donnie's arrival, the little turtles freaked, and one of the heads clamped its mouth down on Leo's hand. With a gasp, Leo abruptly dropping them, and they scampered back underneath the table, using all four legs to propel itself away as fast as possible. Two pairs of blue eyes stared out in fear.

"I don't think the kid likes us very much," Raph snarked, crossing his arms. Donnie rolled his eyes and got down on his knees in front of the table, Leo kneeling beside him. Over his shoulder, Leo cast Raph a scathing glance, rubbing the bite on the back of his hand tenderly.

"It's KIDS," Leo chided. "There's two of them."

"Debatable," Raph muttered under his breath, so quiet Leo wasn't even sure he heard it right.

"Hey, it's okay," Donnie interrupted, speaking soothingly to the twins, not even bothering to get in the middle of his brothers' argument. "Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you." The eyes blinked at him, but they didn't move.

Leo plastered on a big smile next to him. "Hi! My name is Leonardo, but you guys can call me Leo. What are your names?" He paused, waiting for the kids to tell him, but he was met with nothing but silence and distrustful glares.

Raph laughed. "Well, the kid definitely doesn't like you." At a pointed look from Donnie, he amended himself. "Kids."

"Well, what are we going to do with them?" Leo said, despondent. "We can't just leave them here!"

"We can't take care of a bunch of kids!" Raph said, waving a hand wildly about. "We already take care of Mikey!"

"Leo's right; we have to take them with us. Sensei will know what to do," Leo decided. He looked over his shoulder at the nearest window, brow furrowed in nervousness. The sun was rising, and the faint sounds of busy New York life were starting to grow.

Donnie turned his attention back to the twins. "Hey, guys. We need to go now. Can you come out of there?" He was met with the same closed off stares. "Please?" Still, nothing.

Leo hummed with pity before slightly pushing Donnie out of the way. "Maybe they'll listen to me. Not everyone has the right touch!"

Raph smirked. "What makes you think you have it?" Leo glared at him over his shoulder before giving himself a go.

"Listen, we have to get out of this lab before these people come. Humans. They'd take us away, and we don't want that. Will you-" Leo clamped his mouth shut as the right head whimpered and snuggled his face in the crook of hid sibling's neck.

"Leo, you scared him!" Donnie looked appalled, and Raph stifled another snicker.

Leo flushed, cheeks burning, and he stood up and dusted off his knees. "I'd like to see you do better, Raph," he sniffed. "If I don't have the right touch, you sure as shell don't!"

Raph snorted. "Oh yeah? Let's see!"

Donnie stood up and stepped back beside Leo, allowing Raph to take his spot on the floor. He leaned in close to Leo's ear and whispered. "I'll bet you a pizza they'll listen to him."

"Why would you say that?" Leo whispered back, a little confused as to why Donnie would bet on Raph and not him.

Donnie smirked. "Because you weren't able to."

Leo glared at him. "You're on!" They shook hands and both turned around to watch Raph work his magic; Donnie's smirk grew with each passing second. Clearly Leo didn't know as much about Raph as he thought he did.

"I'm Raph." Raph had already started speaking in a soft, warm voice. It still had his trademark gruffness, but not it sounded more kid friendly, and Leo silently smacked himself for not being as calm. "Listen, we know that you two were being held here by the Kraang." At the mention of 'Kraang', the twins shrank back a little, and Raph held up a hand to stop them. "No, no, no! It's okay, we got them all. And I promise, we won't ever let them get you again." Eyes still locked on theirs, Raph adjusted his position so he was sitting cross-legged, and he leaned forward as if to whisper a secret. The twins, as if by magic, mimicked his position, and Leo's jaw dropped.

"No way," Leo whispered, and Donnie cackled into his ear.

Raph had whispered something else, something hidden by Donnie's laughter, and he held out a hand palm up towards the twins. "Will you come with us?" As the twins turned their heads to face each other, a silent conversation going on in their eyes, Raph and Donnie both turned to Leo with identical smirks.

Leo slipped out a wad of dollar bills from his belt and passed it to Donnie. "Well, there goes Mikey's money for pizza," he grouched, and Donnie smoothly tucked half in his belt and the other half into Raph's second outreached hand.

Not paying attention, Raph jumped slightly as he felt something brush against his hand. He turned his head to find the two headed turtle standing in front of him, one of their hands in his. He smiled triumphantly, as gently as he could, and he stood up. The twins only came up to his thigh, and they cowered behind it as he turned to Leo and Raph.

"We need to go," Leo said, and Raph tugged on the their hand.

"We have to go now, okay? Can you run?" The kids blinked up at him, and when they didn't respond, Raph sighed and held out his arms like he was going to pick them up. They tensed when Raph put his hands on his shell, but when Raph paused they raised their arms up, wrapping their arms around his neck.

Donnie cooed at the sight. "Just wait until we get back home; I'll have to get my camera."

Raph growled. "Shut up," he said, but when the twins shrank back a little at his tone, he settled for just glaring over their heads. They were tucked plastron to plastron, his arms holding them up under their legs in a way that couldn't have been very comfortable for them. Each head was lying in a different crook of his shoulder; the one lying on his lightning shaped chip kept wrinkling his nose and squirming in distaste. "If I didn't have my hands full, I'd come over and smack that smirk off your face, Donnie," Raph said sweetly, forcing a smile and keeping his tone purposefully light as to not disturb them again.

Leo shook his head. "Let's get out of here! We still gotta warn Mikey."


	3. Splinter

**Today was my first day of college and WOW! It's so different, but I seriously loved it.**

 **R &R please! **

* * *

"Come on, Raph! We need to hurry!" Leo slowed his pace ever so slightly to turn and shoot a pointed look at his younger brother. The sky was brightening with each passing moment, and each second the chances of being seen were even higher; it was stressing him out a lot. Mikey was still staring at the turtles on Raph's shell with wide, amazed eyes. Donnie was on his other side, rolling his eyes at Leo's urging.

"I can't go any faster," Raph grumbled, and he waddled awkwardly after them. The twins had fallen asleep soon after leaving the lab, and Raph was doomed to waddle to keep the children hoisted up and asleep.

"Don't you just love having your hands free?" Donnie snickered, and he and Mikey exchanged low high-threes, ignoring the annoyed looks on their older brothers.

"Just you wait," Raph threatened, as quietly as he could. One of the twins shifted, burrowing its head further into his neck, and Raph grew quiet again, his gaze darkening in a promise to Donnie.

"Look," Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "We're almost there."

"I've never been so happy to see a manhole cover in my entire life," Raph muttered, watching as Leo lifted the cover. "My arms are killing me."

Leo snorted. "I'm sorry you're the one who was determined to show off your prowess with kids." He hopped down the hole, leaving Mikey holding the cover behind.

"Who knew Raphie-poo would be so good with kids," Mikey cooed, and he ignored the glare Raph shot him. Donnie helped Raph gingerly make his way into the bottom, hearing the thud as Raph dropped and was steadied by Leo. In a flash, the last two jumped down, the only sign of life the glint of sets of blue and brown eyes.

"If we're lucky, Splinter won't be up yet," Mikey said hopefully, and Donnie snorted, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? He's probably been sitting in the dark waiting for us for hours."

"We're totally screwed," Leo moaned, and for once, Raph had to agree. Leo paused, holding up a hand that lightly brushed across the twins' shell to stop Raph from moving forward. "Wait," he whispered, voice more hushed than before. "Is Master Splinter-"

"BOYS!" An uncommon, angry roar echoed off the sewer tunnels. The turtles winced; Splinter was _very_ annoyed. Or worse, pissed the shell off!

Leo looked back to his siblings and nodded his head to wave them on.

"Shell no, Leo!" Raph cursed. " _You_ are going first. You're the leader, as you love to remind us so much."

Mikey nodded his head wisely. "Can't argue with that, bro." Leo scowled, but he turned and marched hesitantly through the door; his brothers trudged in behind, filing into a line from eldest to youngest. The light flicked on, and Master Splinter was standing before them, towering above. All four wore matching sheepish smiles.

"Do you even realize how late you are? It's dawn outside!" Splinter lectured, and Leo lowered his gaze bashfully, and Mikey shifted his footing. "Explain," he ordered, voice eerily calm. His gaze swept over onto the two-headed turtle still asleep in Raph's arms.

"Well," Leo said, rushing to explain, "we were on-"

"Raphael!" Splinter interrupted, gaze narrowed and fixed. Raph's gaze snapped up in a heartbeat, startled, eyes wide. "Why do you have... two children in your arms?" Raph chewed on the inside of his cheek, and Splinter clamped his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his snout. It was obvious he was trying to remain calm. "Please... please tell me they are not yours."

Leo stepped forward to explain, hands held out in a conciliatory motion. "But Sensei, they're-"

"Enough, Leonardo." Splinter held up a hand to silence him, and Leo clamped his mouth shut, exchanging looks with Raph. "I would like to hear this story from Raphael."

"Donnie - somehow - stumbled upon another Kraang headquarters. I dunno, he tried to explain how he found it, but I wasn't really listening." Raph shrugged, and Donnie looked a little offended standing next to him. "So, of course, we infiltrated it, obviously-"

"Obviously," Splinter repeated drily. Leo crinkled his beak at Raph's lack of eloquence.

"We infiltrated it to shut it down. But what we didn't know was that there was a mutagen lab on the inside. By the time we got there, the Kraang had completely demolished the lab, so we couldn't take anything." He shifted his grip on the twins, grimacing. "It looked like the Kraang were trying to make more turtles. We found these guys underneath all the rubble. They were the only two left alive."

Mikey shuddered, and Splinter let out a heavy sigh, anger slowly draining away. "I see. My sons, I am vey sorry you had to witness what was in the lab. I can only imagine, and I wish you never had to. However, I am glad you were able to save the children, even if it was just these two."

"They're actually kinda one," Mikey spoke up. Splinter turned his gaze to him, and Mikey shrugged, throwing out an arm wildly. "See? One shell."

Splinter blinked, and he turned back and stepped closer, bending down to get a better look. His eyes grew wide. "Donatello?"

"I've never seen anything like it, Sensei. I mean, I knew that occasionally a rare two-headed turtle might be born in the wild, but it is incredibly rare. And I haven't even been able to examine them yet; they refuse to let go of Raph. We don't know their lifespan, how old they are, if they're hurt in any other ways. They're old enough to understand us, but they haven't shown signs of talking. And as far as I can guess, I'm guessing their DNA was taken from Leo or Mikey. Or both. I don't know yet." He threw his hands up in frustration. "We'll just have to try again in the morning."

Leo and Mikey both blinked and stepped back, shocked at the fact that these children might share some of their DNA. Splinter stroked his beard.

Raph grunted, trying to lift up the twins again. "Can I go sit down now?" he complained. "They're heavier than they look." Without really waiting for a response, he trudged over to the couch and tried to lower the twins down. However, they refused, one whimpering in their sleep, the other tightening their hold around his neck. Raph groaned, instead just sitting back slowly until they were still lying on his stomach.

From a distance, the rest of his family watched in silence. "Well," Donnie said, looking at Leo with a raised eye-ridge. "This changes things."


End file.
